


you look so comfortable in my skin

by hesperides



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperides/pseuds/hesperides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But that’s the whole thing with Fushimi; he doesn’t do anything for anyone.  Sometimes not even for himself, which worries Hidaka more than he likes to admit, but he still managed to do this for him—which means something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so comfortable in my skin

**Author's Note:**

> originally done for Hidaka's birthday. totally unbeta'd, sorry friends. dedicated my princess, elly. partially dedicated to Beyoncé for dropping her album and setting this piece of shit back two days.

Most people wouldn’t consider this a date. Two boys hanging out playing videogames in a dorm room wasn’t generally date worthy. But most people aren’t attempting to take Fushimi Saruhiko on date.

Hidaka had learned the hard way that one doesn’t _take_ Fushimi Saruhiko, well, anywhere. He hates going out, especially in bad weather, especially to restaurants where the people sitting at the next table over were being loud, especially when the waitress ignores his request to have the sauce on a separate plate. The zoo was out too, since he’s allergic to about fifty different kinds of animals. The movies could be hit or miss, depending what you take him to see and how full the theater happens to be that night. Or morning, if you really want to have the place all to yourself, which was definitely best, but that involves getting him out of bed before noon on one of their days off, and was new ordeal of careful planning and strategizing.

So, in the long run, getting takeout and playing videogames in Hidaka’s cramped dorm room was the most fool proof date plan he can come up with on short notice. It wasn’t too often that he and Fushimi both had the night off, and it was even less often that Fushimi was the one to tell him himself, muttering it under his breath as he drops off some papers at Hidaka’s desk in the afternoon. He says it in the same voice he uses to mutter about bad lines of code or to complain about the vending machines being low, but it wasn’t about either of those—it was about hanging out! With him! Coming from Fushimi, that’s practically him making the first move, and it makes Hidaka smile like an idiot until Fushimi does one of those little tongue clicks and walks off.

As soon as Fushimi shows up at their door that night Gotou makes a desperate excuse to leave, out the door in under five minutes talking about some swap meet he had forgotten about until the last second. After that Hidaka starts setting up the kotatsu his mom had finally got around to mailing him from home, Fushimi sitting on the bottom bunk and watching him like a sullen cat, cranky because he didn’t have a warm spot ready immediately upon arrival. Or at least that’s the comparison Hidaka makes, trying to keep his chuckling to a minimum, Fushimi shooting him a scowl even as his head’s the only part of him not hidden under the futon.

“You’re going to have to come out if you want to take your turns playing, Fushimi-san,” Hidaka speaks as he starts to set up the game console,  not needing to look back to know his superior was still all the way under the kotatsu.

“Can’t you turn the thermostat up?” Fushimi grumbles in reply.

“We don’t have our own, there’s a main one for the whole floor you need a code to change.” Hidaka shuffles back over to table once the TV was on, offering the controller to Fushimi. “Do you want one of my sweatshirts or something?”

He’s more surprised than anything when Fushimi shoots a glare at his hand and nods. He did it to be polite more than anything, not expecting him to say yes. He goes to pull an old hoodie out from the closet, handing it to Fushimi as he finally emerges from his kotatsu nest, pulling it on and picking up the controller left on the table. Hidaka can’t help but notice that it’s a little too big for him, in the shoulders, and the sleeves are too long, and it’s really kind of cute to see him wearing it, something about it making color rise in his cheeks as he sits down at the adjacent side, pulling the futon up over his legs.

The game is some weird first person shooter in an underwater city that he borrowed from Enomoto. Fushimi doesn’t like fighters that much and most RPG storylines make him groan with annoyance, so Hidaka has to find other things for them to play. They trade off during cut scenes, or when one of them can’t figure out what to do next (so, Hidaka giving it to Fushimi).

They take a break after an hour or so to go pick up their food at a little place a couple blocks from the dorms. They’re not allowed to order delivery, and nobody wants to walk too far in the cold weather, so their options are pretty limited. Hidaka can’t help but notice Fushimi keeps his sweatshirt on, even when they put on their coats, and it makes him oddly giddy; he has to slow down a couple times as they’re walking when he gets too far ahead and Fushimi makes little clicks of annoyance.

It’s only on their way back he notices Fushimi keeps breathing on his hands—because he doesn’t have gloves.  This guy, who can’t stand the cold, didn’t bring them? Hidaka can’t help but ask, “Did you forget them at the dorms?”

“I don’t own a pair,” Fushimi ‘tsks’ in reply, “I don’t go out in cold weather.”

What he does next is stupid, in retrospect, but just about everything he does with Fushimi is stupid in retrospect. Hidaka reaches out, grabbing Fushimi’s bare hand in his gloved one, closing around it and stuffing them both in his coat pocket, eliciting something that sounds really similar to a surprised squawk from Fushimi, but Hidaka knows better than to say anything. Or maybe he doesn’t, as his last action just proved. He’s on exciting new ground of stupid for the first time in a while.

“We get paid too much for you not to have a pair of gloves,” is all he says, a little more nervous than it sounded in his head. Fushimi doesn’t say anything at all, steps stuttering a little before falling back into rhythm with Hidaka’s own, the silence permeating the rest of their walk back. Hidaka doesn’t think it’s an entirely bad thing.

When they get back to the dorms they eat and start up the game again, Hidaka sitting right next to Fushimi to pick up the vegetables he discards from his food. He can’t really tell what’s going on in the game, which has a lot more story going on than most first person shooters do, but Fushimi seems engaged and that’s what’s important. He doesn’t eat much, and Hidaka doesn’t say anything, knowing that nagging will only make him cranky. At the end of the night he’ll box it up for Fushimi to take back to his room, Hidaka’s pretty sure he has a mini-fridge in his larger dorm suite—

“Aah!” he almost jumps up from under the table, startling Fushimi sitting next to him. He had gotten so into the game he had lost track of time, and glancing up to the wall, he could see it was only half an hour before midnight. “Gotou still isn’t back yet—do you think something happened?”

“He’s fine,” Fushimi mutters, still looking annoyed and ruffled from his initial outburst.

“But he doesn’t stay out that late regularly … do you think he got called in on something? Shouldn’t we have gotten a call too, if it was an emergency?” Hidaka continues, reaching to fish his phone out of his pants pocket.

“It’s nothing.” Fushimi replies again, starting to look agitated.

“How do you know?”

Fushimi doesn’t answer immediately, clicking his tongue and looking off to the side. Though Hidaka would never say it out loud, he knows that gesture—it’s something he does when he’s been caught doing something, usually by the lieutenant. Hidaka’s never actually done anything to elicit it himself, so he can’t help but be a little excited.

“Are you an idiot?” is what he finally grits out, getting nothing but a little ‘huh’ from Hidaka initially, “do you seriously not see what’s going on?”

“What’s going on?”

“Why everyone got time off tonight. Why Gotou was so easy to get rid of.”

Hidaka just shakes his head; pretty sure Fushimi’s on the verge of a put-upon groan.

“Your birthday’s tomorrow.”

Oh.

Then it clicks.

Hidaka’s definitely not the smartest guy on the squad, but none of them are stupid. It only takes him a second to connect the dots—the lack of any other plans coming forward from the other guys for their free night, Gotou willingly kicking himself out of their dorm to keep Hidaka in all night, Fushimi—

“You were in on it?” he bursts out, staring Fushimi down eye to eye. “You were a distraction?”

“They just asked—“

“You were helping the other guys plan something for me?” Initially Fushimi had looked almost defensive, but after he says that, Hidaka sees his eyes snap down to the floor, avoiding him—embarrassed.

“I’m not going to it. They just needed some way to keep you occupied tonight while they set things up, I—“

He doesn’t get to finish that sentence, because Hidaka’s already moved on to his next spectacularly stupid thing to do for night. They’re so close already; he barely has to lean forward a couple inches to put his mouth on Fushimi’s, warm and soft.

It might not be that stupid; as this isn’t the first time they’ve done this. Okay, it’s the third time they’ve done this. They’ve been playing a lot of video games and eating a lot of take out alone in Hidaka’s dorm room and Fushimi is kind of really crazy good looking? Like, pop idol level hot. Everyone in special division is, now that he thinks about it, which would make him question the captain’s recruitment standards if he wasn’t, you know, otherwise occupied.

Any other night Hidaka would’ve made it quick, knowing better than to press his luck. But Fushimi’s still wearing that sweatshirt he gave him earlier, and he smells like Hidaka’s laundry detergent and greasy noodles and something about that turns him on like crazy, makes him grab the younger boy by his sides press his tongue into his mouth when he opens it for a sharp little gasp, quickly pushing them both down onto the pillows set up around the table.

Hidaka’s pretty sure Fushimi doesn’t have a lot of practice at this, but neither does he. He’s had maybe two steady girlfriends that he’d really refer to as girlfriends, and fooled around a few more times than he cares to admit, but he knows Fushimi hasn’t. He doesn’t have the personality for going out to places that might require talking to more than one person, let alone navigating hooking up with _any_ other person. Which is why Hidaka’s taken things pretty slow; even now, Fushimi’s returning the kiss awkwardly, more than a little unsure of his own movements, which Hidaka quite personally finds fucking cute, but hey, enough reason to be a little wary of pressing him into anything.

But Fushimi’s not pushing him away, and never has before, when they’ve done this. It makes Hidaka bold, hands running down his sides as he nips and nuzzles at Fushimi’s mouth, coaxing half-aborted little noises of surprise out of him. He makes another one when Hidaka pulls back, panting more than he should be from just that, cheeks red and glasses totally askew.

“Hey, would you—if I did something else, would that be okay?” Hidaka licks his lips unconsciously as he talks, braced over Fushimi, close enough that their chests are touching.

“You can’t just say _something_ in this situation!” Fushimi snaps in response, voice strained and lacking any real feeling of annoyance. Hidaka can’t help but laugh, just a little, breathlessly.

“Sucked you off. Would that be okay?” He’s a little giddy when he replies, weirdly amused at how that sounds when he says it out loud, and even more amused at how Fushimi looks at him like a snake just crawled out of his mouth.

It doesn’t stop him from nodding sharply a second later, huffing almost fussily when Hidaka leans back in to kiss him again, happy and affectionate. Hidaka’s pretty surprised at himself, to be honest, that he’s doing this, that he’s this excited over something most people would see as little or insignificant, in the grand scheme of a relationship. But that’s the whole thing with Fushimi; he doesn’t do anything for anyone.  Sometimes not even for himself, which worries Hidaka more than he likes to admit, but he still managed to do this for him—which means something.

The position isn’t the best, but he doesn’t want to move, so he manages, shimmying down on Fushimi until he’s half under the table, kotatsu almost up to his shoulders. A pass over the front of his pants reveals he’s already half-hard, which makes Hidaka smile goofily while Fushimi just lets out an annoyed hiss.

“Let me know if it’s bad, okay?” Hidaka says as he starts to tug Fushimi’s cargo pants down, barely concealing his own excitement as Fushimi’s face gets redder.

It sounds like Fushimi was going to reply with something like “Haven’t you done this before?”, but Hidaka had just pulled his cock out of his underwear and given it a firm stroke so it kind of deteriorated into a string of high-pitched whines, ending in something he might call a squeak when he tongued the head experimentally.

But Hidaka’s a good guy, and he’s not gonna hold that sort of privileged information against his superior; unless they ever do this again. He really hopes Fushimi lets him do this again.

Truth be told, he has done this before, but only once. He figures between his extensive porn watching he has the idea down, not to mention Fushimi’s pretty obvious inexperience gives him a little wiggle room with not being champion of the world blowjob circuit. He wraps one hand around the base, the other going to rest on his hip, and Hidaka just has to take a moment to marvel at how pale his skin is, and try not to think of how many girls he knows that would kill for his teenage work superior’s complexion. It’s pretty easy, actually, especially when he’s got way more important things to concentrate on.

He keeps his eyes on Fushimi as he moves, putting his mouth around the head of his cock and valiantly not letting out a noise of complaint when he throws an arm over his face to cover his expression. Hidaka knows better than to press it, this time, and besides, that just means so far so good, right? He just hums instead, swiping his tongue across slit before taking more into his mouth. Fushimi doesn’t move his face from the crook of his arm and Hidaka really need to stop obsessing over the sweatshirt thing, but the thought that Fushimi’s smelling him while he does this goes straight to his cock and yeah, that’s going to turn into a problem soon.

It doesn’t last that long, and Hidaka isn’t really surprised. Once he starts bobbing his head a little Fushimi makes these strangled little noises that almost sound like he’s crying, and when Hidaka stops to ask if he’s okay he almost smacks his head back down, so he’s pretty sure he’s okay. He’s barely got his cock back in his mouth before Fushimi starts coming, hips snapping up while he makes noises like he really is crying. Hidaka does his best not to choke, swallowing most of it down and pumping him with his hand a few more times to make sure he’s finished before plunking his head down on Fushimi’s thigh, breathing a little raggedly against his skin.

A minute later Fushimi grumbles something that sounds like ‘heavy’ and pushes him off. Hidaka doesn’t complain too much, just wiggling back out from under the table to flop heavily next to him on his side, doing his best to curl around and becoming even more warmly pleased when Fushimi lets him, just looking off to the side while he rubs at his eyes, very purposefully missing Hidaka’s rather adoring look and gentlemanly efforts to subtly shift his hips back so his boner isn’t poking into his stomach or anything.

Which is, of course, when Gotou walks back in the door.

They might need to work a sock on the knob system. Soon. If Fushimi ever lets him within fifty feet again after this.

(He still shows up to his party for all of twelve minutes the next evening.)

(They switch the location of stay-in dates to Fushimi’s room after that.)


End file.
